OCs Sing it out!
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Sonic and friends and mine and other people's OCs sing songs on a karaoke machine! Submit OCs to see them in a chapter. Pleez... I don't really have that many OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when my OCs and the Sonic crew get a karaoke machine… yeah… I just like using copy-and-paste, so enjoy! If you want your OC in here, just tell me what song you want your OC to sing, and tell me a little about them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs, Speed Racer Hedgehog, Samantha Rose, Maria-Gem Hedgebat, Ginger Prower and all other OCs I use in here.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twelve-year-old hedgehog raced home yelling 'it's here, it's here' and attracting the attention of two high schoolers.

"Whoa! Speed, what's going on! Why the faster rush that usual?" The girl, whose name was Maria-Gem, wondered.

"It's here, my dad's new karaoke machine! you can sing, and dance and just have a good time!" the out-of-breath hedgehog told his older friends.

"Cool… I think we should check it out, don't you, Maria-Gem?" The hedgebat girl's companion, Iblis the Dark, said. Maria-Gem supposed that if he'd had a mouth, he would have grinned.

"Well… I guess so; I'll invite all of my friends from the school!"

"Cool, see ya at my house!" Speed said, rushing home.


	2. MariaGem with Disturbia

**To demonstrate how I'm gonna do this thing, I'll do one of my own OCs and get to another chapter right away.**

**First up, Maria-Gem with "Disturbia".**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Maria-Gem stepped up to the front of the room. She smoothed down her black velvet skirt and waited for the music to start. Her backup singers were some kids from school. She remembered that bold meant just her singing, italics meant her backup singers, normal writing meant talking, and bold italics on the screen meant they all were singing together. Maria-Gem bounced slightly on her white-with-a-purple-stripe rocket shoes as the music started:

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

**No more gas, in the red,** _can't even get it started  
_**Nothing heard, nothing said,** _can't even speak about it_  
**On my life, on my head,** _don't wanna think about it  
_**Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort  
  
_**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
**_  
**Your mind?s in** _**disturbia**__,_ **it's like the darkness is light**  
_**Disturbia**_, **am I scaring you tonight?**  
_**Disturbia,**_ **ain?t used to what you like**  
_**Disturbia, **_**disturbia**

**Faded pictures on the wall,** _it's like they talking to me  
_**Disconnecting on calls,** _the phone don?t even ring  
_**I gotta get out or figure this …. out  
It's too close for comfort, oh**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh  
**  
_**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
**_  
**Your mind?s in** _**disturbia**_**, it's like the darkness is light**  
_**Disturbia,**_ **am I scaring you tonight?**  
_**Disturbia,**_ **ain't used to what you like**  
_Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia  
_  
**Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah  
**  
_**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise**_

Disturbia,** it's like the darkness is light  
**_**Disturbia,**_** am I scaring you tonight?  
**_**Disturbia,**_** ain't used to what you like  
**_Disturbia, disturbia_

Maria-Gem took a slight bow as the small crowd of both her fellow Little Heros and there friends and family cheered.

"I thought you were pretty good!" Speed said later, as the group prepared for the next performance. "Maybe you'll take me to a kapowee bar tomorrow- AACK!" That was pushing the hedgebat girl's temper, and like her father, she lost her temper easily and the results were dangerous.

"Listen, Speed Racer Hedgehog, get this through your little mind, I'M EIGHTEEN, YOU'RE TWELVE!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TELL ME, I WILL NEVER, EVERLOVE YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" Speed's look was one of pure and utter hurt. Ever since that day he'd met her in school, he'd thought she was the sweetest, cutest hedgebat he'd ever seen in his whole life; Now, here she was, saying she didn't love him true. Either way, he had to get through his hurt and try to figure out a song by the 6th chapter.

Speed: Hey! you're not 'sposed to reference that we're in a fanfiction story!

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist!**

Speed: Hmph!


	3. Aimi with You Belong With Me

**Wowsers… I got a review for an OC that can be from Maria-Gem and Iblis's school! YAYS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except my own. Also, I don't own any of the songs. And further more, I like pie.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aimi the Hedgehog with "You Belong With Me"**

Aimi gave a soft nod to her friends as she stepped up to the makeshift stage at Speed's house. Though she'd heard of the Little Hero's group before, she'd never seen them… Except for Maria-Gem and Iblis. As the music began, she remembered that Maria-Gem had told her that Bold meant sing on her own, regular writing meant talking, bold italics meant her and her backup singers [more girls from the high school], and italics meant just her backup singers.

Aimi gave Daiki, her best friend, a meaningful look as she began singing:

**You're on the ****phone**** with your girlfriend, shes upset  
Shes going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me,**_** you belong with me**

**  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out ****jeans****  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, **_**you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
**_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know  
**_**Baby you belong with me, you belong with me**_**  
**_**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me**

Speed, who, had turned the whole karaoke machine thing [if only in his own mind] into a version of _American Idol_ gave Aimi a ten. He'd actually gotten his two best friends, a fifth grader named Ginger and another 6th grader who could barely double-digit add named Double-Trouble, to join him as two other judges, he wasn't really having an effect on anyone, because how many high schoolers are there that think a twelve-year-old's opinion matters?

Double-Trouble, meanwhile, was getting teased. She'd been adopted out of a group of Yaoi fangirls, therefore, most, including herself, thought she was a Yaoi-born… that is, a child born under the influence of Yaoi fangirls' magic. Anyway, Double-Trouble was thinking of a song to let the others know what she thought about being teased.


End file.
